Herramientas informaticas
Vensim Vensim es un software de simulación para mejorar el desempeño de los sistemas reales. Vensim se utiliza para el desarrollo, análisis y envasado modelos dinámicos de retroalimentación. Destacamos: *De alta calidad, con una consistencia dimensional y comprobaciones de la realidad ™ *Las conexiones a datos y métodos sofisticados de calibración *De salida instantánea con simulación continua en SyntheSim *Publicación Modelo flexible *Modelo de análisis, incluyendo la optimización y la simulación Monte Carlo Vensim contiene muchos avances técnicos en la industria líder en tecnología de simulación. http://vensim.com/vensim-software/ Super AMOLED Super Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode o Super AMOLED es una tecnologia de pantalla (variante de AMOLED) principalmente para su uso en dispoditivos móviles y tablets (ver la lista al final para ejemplos). Una de los principales diferencias de otras tecnologías de pantalla es que la capa que detecta los toques está integrada en la pantalla, en lugar de ser superpuesta en la parte superior. Comparada cn la primera genreción de AMOLED, algunas de las ventajas del Super AMOLED don pantallas más brillantes, menor reflexión de la luz solar y menor consumo de enrgía. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_AMOLED Microsoft Office Microsoft Office es una suite de oficina que abarca e interrelaciona aplicaciones de escritorio, servidores y servicios para los sistemas operativos Microsoft Windows y Mac OS X. Microsoft Office fue lanzado por Microsoft en 1989 para Apple Macintosh, más tarde seguido por una versión para Windows, en 1990. La primera versión de Office contenía Microsoft Word, Microsoft Excely Microsoft PowerPoint. Además, una versión "Pro" (profesional) de Office incluía Microsoft Access y Schedule Plus. Con el tiempo, las aplicaciones de Office han crecido sustancialmente y de forma más estrecha con características compartidas, como uncorrector ortográfico común, la integración de datos OLE y el lenguaje de secuencias de comandos de Microsoft, Visual Basic para aplicaciones. Por: Monserrat Romero. Source: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft_Office Microsoft: http://office.microsoft.com/es-mx/ HTML HTML, siglas de HyperText Markup Language («lenguaje de marcado hipertextual»), hace referencia al lenguaje de marcado predominante para la elaboración de páginas web que se utiliza para describir y traducir la estructura y la información en forma de texto, así como para complementar el texto con objetos tales como imágenes. El HTML se escribe en forma de «etiquetas», rodeadas por corchetes angulares (<,>). HTML también puede describir, hasta un cierto punto, la apariencia de un documento, y puede incluir un script (por ejemplo, JavaScript), el cual puede afectar el comportamiento de navegadores web y otros procesadores de HTML. HTML también sirve para referirse al contenido del tipo de MIME text/html o todavía más ampliamente como un término genérico para el HTML, ya sea en forma descendida del XML (como XHTML 1.0 y posteriores) o en forma descendida directamente de SGML (como HTML 4.01 y anteriores). http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/HTML C# C# (pronunciado si sharp en inglés) es un lenguaje de programación orientado a objetos desarrollado y estandarizado por Microsoft como parte de su plataforma .NET, que después fue aprobado como un estándar por la ECMA (ECMA-334) e ISO (ISO/IEC 23270). C# es uno de los lenguajes de programación diseñados para la infraestructura de lenguaje común. Su sintaxis básica deriva de C/C++ y utiliza el modelo de objetos de la plataforma .NET, similar al de Java, aunque incluye mejoras derivadas de otros lenguajes. El nombre C Sharp fue inspirado por la notación musical, donde '#' (sostenido, en inglés sharp) indica que la nota (C es la nota do en inglés) es un semitono más alta, sugiriendo que C# es superior a C/C++. Además, el signo '#' se compone de cuatro signos '+' pegados. Aunque C# forma parte de la plataforma .NET, ésta es una API, mientras que C# es un lenguaje de programación independiente diseñado para generar programas sobre dicha plataforma. Ya existe un compilador implementado que provee el marco Mono - DotGNU, el cual genera programas para distintas plataformas como Windows, Unix, Android, iOS, Windows Phone, Mac OS y GNU/Linux. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/C_Sharp Eclipse Eclipse es un programa informático compuesto por un conjunto de herramientas de programación de código abierto multiplataforma para desarrollar lo que el proyecto llama "Aplicaciones de Cliente Enriquecido", opuesto a las aplicaciones "Cliente-liviano" basadas en navegadores. Esta plataforma, típicamente ha sido usada para desarrollar entornos de desarrollo integrados (del inglés IDE), como el IDE de Java llamado Java Development Toolkit (JDT) y el compilador (ECJ) que se entrega como parte de Eclipse (y que son usados también para desarrollar el mismo Eclipse). Sin embargo, también se puede usar para otros tipos de aplicaciones cliente, como BitTorrent o Azureus. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eclipse_(software) CRM Software para la administración de la relación con los clientes. Sistemas informáticos de apoyo a la gestión de las relaciones con los clientes, a la venta y al marketing. Con este significado CRM se refiere al sistema que administra un data warehouse (almacén de datos) con la información de la gestión de ventas y de los clientes de la empresa. Fuente: http://www.negocioselectronicos.biz/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=31&Itemid=198 Por: David Castillo Dojo Es una librería que contiene APIs o widgets para el desarrollo de aplicaciones web y móviles que hagan uso de Ajax. Contiene un sistema de empaquetado inteligente, interfaz de usuario, "drag and drop" APIs, widgets APIs, abstracción de eventos, almacenamiento de APIs en el cliente, e interacción de APIs con Ajax. Resuelve asuntos de usabilidad comunes como la navegación y detección del navegador, cambios de URL para luego regresar a ellas (bookmarking), y la habilidad de degradar cuando Ajax/JavaScript no es completamente soportado en el cliente. Es conocido como "la navaja suiza del ejército de las bibliotecas JavaScript". Proporciona una gama más aplia de opciones en una sola biblioteca JavaScript y es compatible con navegadores antiguos. http://dojotoolkit.org/ Damaris Luján ModelSim Mentor Graphics es una compañia Estadunidense situacada en Wilsonville, Oregon que se encarga de crear EDA (Electronic Design Automation) un software para diseñar sistemas electronicos, como ModelSim. "Mentor Graphics was the first to combine single kernel simulator (SKS) technology with a unified debug environment for Verilog, VHDL, and SystemC. The combination of industry-leading, native SKS performance with the best integrated debug and analysis environment make ModelSim the simulator of choice for both ASIC and FPGA design. The best standards and platform support in the industry make it easy to adopt in the majority of process and tool flows." Por: Antonio Sepulveda Angulo Link: http://model.com/ Link: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mentor_Graphics Router Un router —anglicismo también conocido como enrutador o encaminador de paquetes— es un dispositivo que proporciona conectividad a nivel de red o nivel tres en el modelo OSI. Su función principal consiste en enviar o encaminar paquetes de datos de una red a otra, es decir, interconectar subredes, entendiendo por subred un conjunto de máquinas IP que se pueden comunicar sin la intervención de un router (mediante bridges), y que por tanto tienen prefijos de red distintos. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Router Por: Mario Camacho UNIX El sistema Unix es un sistema operativo que admite múltiples usuarios, así como también múltiples tareas, lo que significa que permite que en un único equipo o multiprocesador se ejecuten simultáneamente varios programas a cargo de uno o varios usuarios. Este sistema cuenta con uno o varios intérpretes de comando (shell) así como también con un gran número de comandos y muchas utilidades (ensambladores, compiladores para varios idiomas, procesador de textos, correo electrónico, etc.). Además, es altamente transportable, lo que significa que es posible implementar un sistema Unix en casi todas las plataformas de hardware. Actualmente, los sistemas Unix se afianzaron en entornos profesionales y universitarios gracias a su estabilidad, su gran nivel de seguridad y el cumplimiento de estándares, especialmente en lo que se refiere a redes. http://es.kioskea.net/contents/695-introduccion-a-los-sistemas-unix Por: Benjamín Preciado SDK Los SDK'S son un conjunto de herramientas (API's) que nos permiten/ayudan desarrollar software para cierta plataforma determinada. Está conformada por editor, una interfaz gráfica que permite trabajar de una forma amigable. compilador, linker.Generalmente son grautitos y pueden descargarse de Internet. Existen SDK's para .NET, Java, C#, etc. Ejemplos: XCode4 (Mac) .NET Framework 4.5 Fuentes: http://searchcio-midmarket.techtarget.com/definition/software-developers-kit http://www.techterms.com/definition/sdk Por: Daniel Soto JAVA Java es un lenguaje de programación y la primera plataforma informática creada por Sun Microsystems en 1995. Es la tecnología subyacente que permite el uso de programas punteros, como herramientas, juegos y aplicaciones de negocios. Java se ejecuta en más de 850 millones de ordenadores personales de todo el mundo y en miles de millones de dispositivos, como dispositivos móviles y aparatos de televisión. Las aplicaciones de Java son generalmente compiladas a bytecode (clase Java) que puede ejecutarse en cualquier máquina virtual Java (JVM) sin importar la arquitectura de la computadora subyacente. Java es un lenguaje de programación de propósito general, concurrente, orientado a objetos y basado en clases que fue diseñado específicamente para tener tan pocas dependencias de implementación como fuera posible. http://www.java.com/es/download/faq/whatis_java.xml Por Grisell Estrada RSS Es una herramienta muy sencilla de usar, que esta basada en un formato XML, y nos permite difundir, recibir, y enviar informacion actualizada sobre las paginas web que administras o que visitas, incluso sin tener siquiera que tener una conexion a Internet o un navegador disponible. La informacion se va a ctualizando automaticamente, y es posible compartirla o utilizarla para otro sitio web. Tan solo hay que suscribirse a RSS, suscribir tus sitios web, y tener un lector de RSS, y es todo. Por: Carlos Eduardo Lopez Fuentes: http://www.rss.nom.es/ http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/RSS JVM (Java Virtual Machine) Máquina virtual que ejecuta programas en bytecode de Java. Es el componente de ejecución de código de la plataforma Java. Puede ser implementado para correr en un sistema operativo existente, pero también puede implementarse para correr directamente sobre hardware. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jvm Roberto Jasso Asterix Asterisk es un programa de software libre que proporciona funcionalidades de una central telefónica (PBX). Como cualquier PBX, se puede conectar un número determinado de teléfonos para hacer llamadas entre sí e incluso conectar a un proveedor de VoIP o bien a una RDSI tanto básicos como primarios. http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asterisk Federico García Category:Asterix